


sour blueberries

by Anonymous



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Apparently, not even Asano Gakushuu himself can recover from heartbreak so easily.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	sour blueberries

Gakushuu found himself staring at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. 

Chuckling ruefully to himself, he wondered how he got there. The prideful, confident Asano Gakushuu, reduced to worthlessness over a boy? Gakuhou would be disappointed beyond belief. _Get up, Asano._ He could hear his father’s voice ringing in his ears even now. _Do you think you will amount to anything this way?_

The fact of the matter is that it is difficult to be a genius. Gakushuu had felt himself near cracking under the pressure from every direction many a time before, but he had always had Akabane to turn to in his suffering - and there his thoughts went again. 

The redhead was special. Gifted with intellect, yet so starkly different from Gakushuu. Playful, happy-go-lucky, casual - it was difficult to believe that he could have charmed him in such a way. Then again, perhaps it made sense. Only a boy as unique as Akabane Karma could win the heart of the unattainable student council president.

And only a boy as unique as Akabane Karma would be bold enough to break it.

Gakushuu could recall the conversation they had had by heart. It was the opposite of everything he had learned to expect from Akabane - cold, scripted, impersonal. In hindsight, he should have known. 

_Losing your edge, are you, Shuu-chan?_

He shook the niggling voice out of his head. The last thing Gakushuu needed was to lose his cool (more than he already had, at least). _Compartmentalizing is the best coping mechanism known to man._

Gakushuu had long since thrown aside any facade of perceiving his peers as equal to him, which is why Akabane had been a surprise - and, at the beginning, not a particularly welcome one. It was a novel, uncomfortable feeling to have to give his all in order to have a chance at defeating his rival, but one he had learned (albeit reluctantly) to grow used to. Eventually, it felt more natural to have Akabane by his side than not - a nuisance though he might have been, he was also the only one Gakushuu could trust to see eye-to-eye with. 

And of course the bastard had the nerve to break that too. 

Gakushuu felt the sting of hot, angry tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He tried to push them back, but of course Akabane just wasn't satisfied crushing Gakushuu's heart - he had to make sure he would never recover. After all, it was the redhead who had taught him to let the tears spill freely.

(Sardonically, Gakushuu idly wondered when he became one of those people who he and Akabane used to mock so relentlessly. No, he did not know what love was back then, and perhaps he would never have the chance to relearn.)

_How did I live before you?_

And then, 

_How will I live after you?_

Just like that, the fragile mental shields he had put up collapsed, similarly to his self-restraint. 

The words rang through his mind. 

_"It's just not going to work out, Asano."_

Akabane had spoken those words with a tone of finality not unlike that of an executioner, ass though he knew what he was doing to Gakushuu; as though he knew he had taken a broken heart, mended it, and trampled on it once again. 

Asano Gakushuu, revered by his peers as a cold, heartless, stoic dictator, broke into tears, knowing there is nobody who knows him anymore. 


End file.
